Genuine Lies Behind Truths
by TheSmartIdiot
Summary: A skilled alchemist went underground to experiment. 137 years later he's back and he's looking for Edward. But why? Rating for later chapters. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1?

Authoress: Kitsune Kokoro

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me regardless of how much money I offer to pay for it.

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah' _– Thoughts

**Chapter One**

"Brother! You were great! Who'd have thought that you could beat such a strong enemy so fast! You're getting stronger." Alphonse spoke happily to his older brother.

Edward looked at Al and gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, but I think it was just luck, you know?"

"I'm not so sure Brother. You looked like you knew what you were doing out there." Al told him.

"Heh, thanks Al." Edward turned away from his companion to look out the window. He watched as fields and barns and the occasional windmill passed by. They were heading back towards Central to see Ed's favorite colonel, Roy Mustang. Ed loved seeing Roy about as much he loved being short.

"Um, Brother? Do you think the Colonel will have any new leads doe us to check out?" Al asked, not meeting Ed's eyes.

Ed frowned. Al had been asking things like that a lot more recently. "I don't know Al. I hope so though. The faster we get another lead the less time we have to spend with Colonel Bastard."

The train pulled into the station and came to a stop. Ed and Al paused their conversation so they could get off. As soon as they stepped foot onto the platform Al continued with the interrupted conversation.

"You know Brother, you shouldn't call the colonel names like that. It's not showing the proper respect."

"Respect! You want _me _to show _him _**respect**! He should be showing me respect! I am the better alchemist. But does he? Of course not! He just sits on his ass, complains about paperwork, and teases me with fucking short jokes. One of these days I'm going to tell him where to shove his stupid ass jokes!"

"And where would that be exactly, Fullmetal?" A voice asked from behind Ed and Al.

Al jumped and spun around fast, just to come face to face with the topic of their conversation.

"Oh! Um, hi Colonel Mustang, how are you?" Al quickly saluted then went and stood behind Ed who was glaring at Roy.

"What are you doing here? Normally you make us haul our asses over to HQ. Why the change?" Ed narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why must you question my intentions constantly, Fullmetal?" Roy put on a hurt tone and Ed growled.

"Because most of the time your 'intentions' are only for your benefit."

"Hm…" Roy looked at Ed in thought, "Anyway, I came here to pick you up. We're going on a mission before you go to HQ. We've caught wind of a man who may know something about the Philosopher's Stone. We are to check it out and gather information for the military's records."

Ed looked at Roy with a thoughtful look on his face. "How come we've never known about this guy before if he's so close to the military?"

"One: he's not close. He's actually about a day's train ride east. And two: he's been hiding."

"Hiding where?" Al asked.

Roy quickly looked for any eavesdroppers and, when he found none, turned to Al. "Apparently he's been hiding underground, conducting his experiments, whatever they are."

"Oh ok. So Colonel Bastard, are we going right away or do I have time to take a shower?"

Roy looked down at Ed and smirked, "Well, we should leave now but I think you should go take a shower, for everyone's sake."

Ed glared at him as he and Al headed towards the street to haul a taxi. However, Roy wasn't done.

"Al, been sure to not lose Fullmetal. There isn't a Lost and Found for abnormally short teens."

Al covered Ed's mouth and pushed him into the back seat of the taxi before Ed could embarrass them with one of his shortness defense speeches.

Roy smirked to the taxi window as Ed flicked him off and then went to sit on a bench to wait for the brothers' return.

An hour and a half later the trio was sitting in a compartment on their way to their next assignment.

"So, this guy…he lived underground?" Al asked.

Roy nodded, "Yes, he supposedly moved down so no one would find out about his experiments. He achieved that because no one has figured out what he's doing, only that it somehow involves the Stone."

"So then how did you find out about him if he became a mole person so one would bother him and everything he's doing would stay secret?" Ed asked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Apparently he came back up for some unknown reason."

"Besides the fact that it's the Philosopher's Stone, how come we are going? It has to be more then what you're telling us."

"Oh, it is." Roy said, not giving any indication that he was going to continue.

Ed watched Roy for a few minutes until he got fed up and asked. "Well! What's the full reason we're going?"

Roy smirked, "So impatient. The man, Dr. Fazeworth, well he went underground, like I told you, but the catch is…he went underground 137 years ago."

"Oh, and because he was seen again everyone in the town is in an uproar?" Al asked while Ed went to his thinking place.

"Exactly. The military wouldn't get involved if not for the numerous calls about seeing Dr. Fazeworth on different occasions. It seems that after every time he was seen someone would disappear." Roy told them, flipping through the case folder.

"What do they expect us to do?" Al asked Roy, watching Ed try to sneak a peek at the folder's contents.

"Either find and interrogate Fazeworth or find and arrest Fazeworth. Either way, we have to try and lure him out."

"Well, what has he been coming out for?" Al asked still watching Ed as he was trying desperately to read the case folder.

"Doesn't say, all it says is someone just up and disappeared after Fazeworth was seen. We'll have to question the townsfolk." Roy answered, closing the folder. Ed made a noise in the back of his throat as he lost his balance and fell face down on the floor. Roy looked down at him and smirked, "Aw…was the train seat to tall for you to get your puny body up on?"

Al shook his head as Ed jumped up and started yelling obscenities at a laughing Colonel.

As Roy, Al, and a still growling Ed stepped off the train they sensed something wrong. Besides the fact that there were, by far, more people leaving the town then coming, the people that were there were all quiet and solemn. As if someone had died.

"Whoa…I've been to strange places but this one takes the cake…" Ed said as he looked around the town.

"It's like it's becoming a ghost town before your eyes. Everything is going out of business," Al said.

Indeed everything was. Nearly every shop insight had a CLOSING sign up in its windows. Many of the buildings and houses looked as if they had already been abandoned.

"Is this all due to Fazeworth?" Ed asked with incredulity.

"Yes, no one wants to be here when people keep disappearing." Roy looked around for a bit then decided to get going. "Come on, we won't accomplish anything by standing around here…" He started off towards the continuously emptying town. However, they had barely left the train station before the first weird thing happened.

**TBC**

Well, here it is! The first chapter to the story that has been knocking at the door to my mind, wanting to be let out! Please read and review! Thanks!

Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2?

Authoress: Kitsune Kokoro

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, just this plot.

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah_' – Thinking

_Last Chapter:_

"_Is this all due to Fazeworth?" Ed asked with incredulity._

"_Yes, no one wants to be here when people keep disappearing." Roy looked around for a bit then decided to get going. "Come on, we won't accomplish anything by standing around here…" He started off towards the continuously emptying town. However, they had barely left the train station before the first weird thing happened._

**Chapter Two**

As they were leaving, an old homeless man suddenly threw out his arm and grabbed Ed.

"You…you come with me! I'll help you find what you're looking for!"

Ed looked at the man, confused, "Excuse me? What do you mean 'what I'm looking for'? You don't even know me! And let me go!" Ed tried yanking his arm away from the man but he had too tight a grip on Ed, "Let go!"

The homeless man pulled Edward closer until he could talk with only Ed hearing, "Ah, but you're wrong. I know all about you." The man gave Edward a knowing look.

"Oh really? Prove it old man."

"Alright. Your name is Edward Elric, you're 15 years old, and you are the older brother of Alphonse Elric, despite your height. Alphonse is the walking suit of armor over there. You two tried human transmutation on your mother and failed. You lost your left leg and Al lost everything. To save Al you gave up your right arm for his soul which you then sealed to that armor, making a seal with your blood. If the seal is washed away or destroyed Alphonse's soul is lost. You know you need the Philosopher's Stone to restore your bodies to their original state so you joined the military so you could take advantage of their resources. Did I miss anything important?" The man looked at Ed, smiling.

Ed was speechless. How did this guy know all that about him? Only a precious few knew all of that so how did this man, who looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, know all about the secret the brothers kept hidden? The man chuckled at Ed's dumbfounded face, knowing he had thrown the boy for a loop.

"Confused are we? Well, let's add on to it. I also know you're here looking for a Dr. Fazeworth. Try by the abandoned laboratory. Good luck, Fullmetal Alchemist. This is definitely not the last time we'll meet." The man stood up and walked out of the station without looking back.

"Uh…ok…he was a weirdo…" Edward watched the spot he last saw the strange man. "I hope this whole town isn't full of people like that, I might go crazy."

"HEY! Fullmetal! Let's go!" Roy's voice came booming from the other side of the station.

"Don't yell at me, Bastard!" Ed turned to see the colonel standing at the exit, hands on his hips, with Al standing quietly behind him.

Roy frowned at him when he got over to the two. "What took your interest and made you stop walking? Well? I don't want to be here forever so move it!" Roy started walking briskly towards the heart of the town.

"Some guy grabbed me." Ed said simply, following Roy.

Roy gave him a sideways glance and smirked, "He grabbed you? Must've been blind."

"What do you mean by 'must have been blind'?"

"Well he grabbed _you_. That's just plain ew!" Roy said.

Ed glared at him, "What the hell do you mean 'ew'? I'm not 'ew'! You're 'ew'! Bastard!"

Al shook his head and picked Ed up by the back of his red coat he always wore. "Come on, the colonel didn't mean that, did you Colonel?"

"Of course not Ew-ward…uh…I mean _Ed_ward. Hehehe…" Roy smirked again and walked away. Al sighed as Ed started a rant about Roy's 'bastardly bastardness' as he so eloquently put it.

'_This mission is going to test us so much. Hopefully one doesn't kill the other.' _ Al thought as he carried Ed out of the now empty train station.

A man in the shadows grinned at the scene playing out in front of him. _'I wonder if Edward Elric will even survive…' _He smiled and turned swiftly towards the back alleys. It was no good to head towards his home the obvious way when the trio he was watching were going there themselves. He couldn't help but smirked when he thought of how smooth his plan was going so far as he headed towards the intimidating hill that overlooked the town along with housing the infamous laboratory.

"So why are we the only ones doing this mission?" Edward asked Roy, about 5 minutes later, while looking around at the deserted shops and alleys, "Normally your 'posse', if you will, follow you around like lost dogs, no pun intended. Or perhaps it was."

Roy glared at him but let the attitude go. "If you must know, the Fuhrer felt that this mission didn't involve many people."

"Then how did we get stuck doing this stupid mission? I wanted to sleep. Why not you, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Armstrong go and let Al and me rest?"

"Because…we all felt that because you were going to be at the station it'd be more convenient for us to go."

"In other words, none of the others wanted to go and because we weren't there to defend ourselves we got screwed, right?" Ed asked, giving the Colonel a glare.

"Precisely." Roy smirked when he heard Ed make an irritated noise. "Besides, we all felt you could use the exercise. You're getting flabs."

"You! I-! Can't stand you! Grrrr!" Ed stomped ahead of the two to stop himself from hurting the arrogant colonel and therefore landing himself a court martial.

"Colonel…why do you always do that to him? It really makes him mad." Al asked Roy quietly.

"Why not? If I didn't have Fullmetal to annoy I don't know what I would do to survive the pressure of being Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Um…pressure? What kind of pressure? Isn't it just mostly paperwork?"

"Being State Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang has many pressures along with it. The colonel part demands people skills along with authoritative skills so I can control my squad. The State Alchemist part demands alchemic skills for obvious reasons. On the other hand the Roy Mustang part requires…other skills. Skills the women like."

If Al had a body he would have been blushing. "O-oh ok." Al turned back to watch Ed as he tried to ignore all the thoughts of Roy and his 'skills'.

Ed kicked at the dirt as he walked. He was a good distance ahead of the other two and was getting very bored very fast. One could only look at broken doors handing off run-down buildings for so long until it became monotonous.

"This…is…ridiculous! The freaking laboratory must be HUGE! From the station it looked like only a 10 minute walk at most. I am so bored!" Ed continued complaining to no one before he shut up and looked down again.

He noticed that, even though the buildings around the train station were falling apart as well, the buildings closer to the lab were even worse. Some weren't even standing anymore, having decomposed into a pile of smelly waste.

"I wonder what happened here…" He turned to look at an alley and noticed a figure sitting down. He stepped closer and winced when he was hit with a horrible smell. The smell of rotting flesh. Even though he could guess what it was in front of him he still crept closer. Ed had to close his eyes when he was able to figure out what exactly was in front of him. A woman, looking no older then 20, sat holding a young child, no older then 3, to her chest. What was strange was the infant's body was just a skeleton while the young woman's had flesh (rotten flesh but still flesh). Roy and Al came up behind him. Al took in a quick breath and let it out shakily. Roy, however, went even closer.

"Ugh, by the looks and smell it would seem she's been dead for maybe 2 or 3 days. I don't know about the baby. I wonder why these two are still here. Why hasn't anyone moved them?"

Al looked at the woman and saw a strange symbol on her right bicep. "I wonder what that means. I've never seen a symbol like that before." He said, pointing out the tattoo. Roy stepped forward and gently grabbed the dead woman's arm so he could see it better.

"It looks like an alchemic array." He called over Ed so he could take a look, "Hey Fullmetal, come over here and look, you know more about this then we do."

Ed grimaced, "Why the hell do I have to? Come on! She's _dead_!" Nonetheless, he went over next to Roy and slowly grabbed the arm.

"That's odd. This is a modified version of the human transmutation circle I used when I…well…you know." He ran one of his automail fingers over the seal. The seal was of an intricate design. Lines were looping, swirling, and diving all around.

As soon as he touched the symbol it glowed a fierce red. It expanded, heading towards the three while emitting a high pitched siren.

"Brother! Something is strange! I can hear it! I can hear the noise!" Al was screaming to his brother.

"Edward! What the hell did you do?" Roy yelled, covering his ears along with the other two. However it didn't help, it seemed the noise was in their heads.

"N-nothing! I didn't use any alchemy! I don't know _why _it reacted!" The glow finally reached the hunched over trio and engulfed them while the rest of the world just slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had such a busy weekend! Well here's the next chapter, hope you like!

Chapter: 3?

Authoress: Kitsune Kokoro

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, just this plot.

"Blah" – Talking

'Blah' – Thoughts

**Chapter Three (please read A/N at end of chapter)**

_Past_

_A beautiful woman of about 35 or so was sitting in her living room, knitting. She looked up as she heard the door to the kitchen open. She smiled lovingly when she saw her 18 year-old daughter, who smiled back._

"_So how is Grandmother, Anna? I do hope she is well."_

_Anna laughed lightly and went and stood behind her mother, "Oh yes, Mama. Grandmother is in perfect health. She even has her eye on the local officer."_

_Marie smiled at what her daughter told her. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It's how she's always been."_

_Anna laughed and nodded then she turned towards the door. "I'm sorry Mama but I have to go meet with Marcus."_

_Marie frowned, "Again with that boy? I thought you stopped seeing him."_

_Anna shook her head, "No and I do not understand why you do not like him, Mama."_

"_It's not really him, it's his father."_

"_Mr. Fazeworth? I haven't really met him but Marc says he is a great scientist."_

"_Scientist? That explains it! Who would willingly work with potentially dangerous chemicals?"_

"_But he's the type of person who discovers new medicines for us."_

"_True but…he is just strange, Anna. I will not stop you from seeing that Fazeworth boy so long as you are wary around his father, understand?"_

"_Yes Mama, I understand. Thank you!" Anna turned quickly and ran outside._

_**With Marcus**_

_A boy of 19 stood, watching as a girl came up to him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back._

"_How was your trip up to your grandmothers?" He asked in his soft voice._

_Anna smiled at him for remembering, "Good, I was happy yo see her again."_

_Marcus grinned, "And I'm happy to see you again…" With that he led her towards his house._

**_Two months later_**

_Anna sat in the living room as her mother showed the doctor out. As soon as her mother came back she started yelling at Anna, who began to cry._

"_How could you get pregnant at such a young age! And even out of wedlock! What were you thinking? Did you want to throw your life away!" Marie screamed at her newly-discovered pregnant daughter._

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Anna looked up at her mother in deep sorrow._

"_That's right, you weren't thinking. Now, what are we going to do? We can't afford this child."_

"_Maybe Marcus will help. After all, it is his." Anna looked down at her stomach as she said the last bit._

"_Yes, maybe. I'll go ask, you stay here and rest." Her mother turned around and left to go talk to the Fazeworths._

_**At the Fazeworths**_

_Marie shivered as she stepped up to the giant laboratory. It was pretty high up so the temperature was low, even more so because it was getting dark._

"_Why would you want to live up here?" Marie asked herself before knocking._

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"_Hello? Mr. Fazeworth? It's Marie Cullington, Anna's mother. I was wondering if I could talk to you." Marie stepped back in shock as the door swung open quickly and silently. In the doorway stood a man with extremely good looks._

"_Ah, Ms. Cullington, I've been expecting you for two months now, a little late I see…" Mr. Fazeworth said in a quiet voice similar to Marcus', it sounded as if they never raised their voice._

"_Uh…yes…but I was wondering if I could talk to you about Anna's condition…"_

"_But of course. Come in, come in!" He stood back to let Marie in. She walked in quickly and then turned around to face him so he could lead her wherever they were going to talk._

_As he closed the door and instinctually locked it, he turned and smiled mysteriously at her. Marie smiled back nervously and followed him to the living room._

"_So…what must we discuss?"_

"_As I'm sure you know Anna has gotten impregnated by your son, Marcus."_

_Mr. Fazeworth nodded, "Yes and it is such a shame, they are both so…young."_

_Marie nodded in agreement, "Yes, my thoughts exactly. But since it has happened and Anna and I can't afford the child on our own I was wondering if you could help somehow." _

_Mr. Fazeworth sat down on a chair and looked thoughtful. After 10 minutes he nodded to himself as if he decided on something._

"_I have a plan but I cannot tell you. It will take time so come back to me when the child is born. Also, bring the child with you."_

_Marie expressed her thanks and left, saying she would be back when Anna's baby was born._

_As soon as the door closed behind Marie, Mr. Fazeworth sneered and called out for his son._

"_Yes, Father?"_

_Mr. Fazeworth smirked at Marcus, "We have a plan to perfect. Come, let us go to the experiment room."_

**_9 months later (my, how time flies!)_**

_Marie smiled at her slumbering daughter who held a sleeping baby in her arms. She silently and gently slipped the baby out of her daughter's arms and made sure it was wrapped up tight._

_As she made her way up the mountain to Mr. Fazeworth's lab something was telling her to turn around. She ignored the feeling and kept going._

_When she reached the lab she raised her hand to knock but the door swung open, much like the first time she was there, and there stood Mr. Fazeworth with a big grin on his face._

"_Hello my dear, how have you been? You look wonderful!" _

_Marie blushed but managed to say, "Good and you?" without much difficulty._

"_Ah, my son and I have waited with baited breath these past months for this child." He looked at the baby in Marie's arms and asked if he could hold her. Marie hesitated but eventually gave him the child. _

'_After all, he's not what I thought he'd be like' She thought._

_Mr. Fazeworth looked at the child with joy in his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry! Please excuse me for my lack of manners. Would you like to come in and sit by the fire?"_

_Marie blushed again for some unknown reason. She nodded and walked in and followed behind while he led her to the living room. He sat the baby down on a cushioned chair and turned to Marie._

"_Would you like some tea?" Marie nodded again, "Could you help me possibly? I just got a new stove and I'm not quite sure how to work it. Pathetic really, I'm a scientist and I can't even figure out my stove." _

_Again, Marie nodded and followed him, this time to the kitchen. 'If I don't stop nodding my head Mr. Fazeworth is going to think I am an airhead!' She thought._

"_Oh, but what about Claire?"_

_Mr. Fazeworth stopped and looked at her, "Who?"_

"_Claire. The child, Anna named her Claire."_

"_Oh…that's…cute." He turned quickly and continued towards the kitchen, "She'll be fine. I'll have Marcus watch her." He called for Marcus to go to the living room then swung open the door to the kitchen._

_**Living Room**_

_Marcus watched as his father 'called' for him. He smirked when he saw that Marie had fallen for the trick. He quickly went into the room where Claire laid. He took out a syringe and easily took some of the child's blood. He ran out of the room when she started crying. He hurried to the lab, set up the necessary items and equipment, then put the blood into a tube, and did the test. When he saw the results he sighed and left._

_**With Marie and Mr. Fazeworth**_

_Mr. Fazeworth turned and leaned against the counter as he gazed at Marie. She was looking around the room in quiet interest._

"_So how is Anna?" He asked, not really caring but trying to occupy Marie's mind so she would be momentarily distracted._

"_Oh, she is fine. Tired but happy. I'm glad because the two of us have been at odds lately. She was mad that I scolded her about having a child at a young age when I, myself, had Anna when I was 17. The whole town knew we were fighting. But we made up after she had Claire. Then she fell asleep." She went back to observing._

"_Good to know…" He inwardly smiled when he heard the news and then smiled even more when he heard Claire's cry._

_Marie looked around, startled. "Is that Claire? What's going on? Why is she crying?" She rushed back to the living room, Mr. Fazeworth at her heels._

_She saw Claire crying with a cut on her arm. Marie scuttled over to her._

"_Oh…what happened? Poor baby…" (A/N: my mom always use to say that when I got hurt…) Mr. Fazeworth rolled his eyes at her actions and looked at Marcus as he came hurrying in._

"_Marcus! You were supposed to be here to watch your daughter!" Marcus looked sheepishly at his father._

"_Sorry, I was caught up in a novel and ran down when I heard her crying."_

_Mr. Fazeworth looked at his son, "Alright…so…is it?"_

_Marie looked up from Claire to Mr. Fazeworth then to Marcus._

"_Is what it?" Marcus ignored Marie and shook his head. Mr. Fazeworth cursed under his breath and turned to Marie._

"_Sorry dear but our meeting must end right now." Marie, suddenly getting a strong sense of fear, got up with Claire clutched tightly in her grasp. She headed to the door until Marcus blocked her way with a sinister smirk. Thoroughly frightened she turned to Mr. Fazeworth and gasped as she saw him with a sharp butcher's knife in his hand._

"_W-what are you doing? Let me out! I have to get back to Anna!"_

"_Don't worry about her…" Marie let out a shriek as Mr. Fazeworth stabbed her but it was silenced by Marcus' hand._

_Both men watched as Marie's lifeless body fell to the ground. Mr. Fazeworth quickly killed Claire as well. He smiled at his son._

"_Come…we must put them in their proper graves."_

_The two covered and picked up the bodies then headed out of the house/lab._

_**Anna**_

'_How dare she take my newborn child without my permission?' Anna thought as she angrily burst into her house. She had woken up to discover her mother and child gone. When the nurse told her that her mother had left with the child she screamed out curses towards her mother and rushed out._

_At the sight that welcomed her home Anna let out a piercing scream._

_**No one**_

_The officer ran into the house that people were reporting about. Supposedly there was a scream then crying. He stopped when he saw Anna Cullington clutching onto a dead baby. She kept muttering 'my baby, my baby'. He sighed and headed out to get back up. Later, after investigating, he found out Anna had left the hospital in a fierce anger. He, and the rest of the town, concluded that Anna, after discovering her mother had taken her child home to rest, had brutally murdered her mother and, on accident, her child. The police ordered her dead. When she heard, Anna took off running to get away; ultimately she trapped herself in an alley and was killed there and then. She died, still clutching her dead child's motionless corpse. Strange enough her body glowed with a bright red light and a strange symbol. The body never eroded, it always stayed right there in the alley._

_**End Past**_

Ed, Roy, and Al all let out a gasp as they felt like they were dropped from the sky.

"What…the _fuck_...was _that_?" Ed asked while throwing himself away from the body.

"I think it was the past…but how?" Roy said, contemplating.

Al stepped forward and looked at the body. "So this is Anna? She was mistakenly killed but her body won't erode away…"

They all jumped when they heard a loud bang. They ran out of the alley to see the laboratory lit up, standing out against the darkening sky.

"That's not supposed to happen…" Ed muttered.

Roy frowned, "Come on. We have to go up there." He started again towards the mountain.

Ed's jaw dropped open but he found himself following anyway, Al right behind him.

From the lab a man was watching the trio head closer. "That's right…come to me Edward Elric…"

**TBC**

Whew! That was a longer chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Previous Chapter: **I noticed I put:

"_Brother! Something is strange! I can hear it! I can hear the noise!" Al was screaming to his brother._

And I was thinking about that…of course Al can hear…how does he answer Ed! So, that was a stupid mistake on part. It should've been:

"_Brother! Something is strange! I can feel it! I can feel the noise!" Al was screaming to his brother._

Yes, it should have been _feel _not _hear_. Just wanted to clear that up.

Please review!

Kitsune.


End file.
